Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind is a song that is featured in the episode "Audition". The song is originally by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys from his album ''The Blueprint 3.'' It is sung by New Directions in an attempt to recruit a new twelfth member after Matt Rutherford transferred and also discovering that Nationals will be held in New York but the school acts like they aren't even there. Only future New Directions member Sam Evans and Sunshine seem to notice them by singing along in Sunshine's case or by gazing curiously in Sam's case. The rest of the students had blank stares. Lyrics Artie Yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn, Now Im down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro, But i’ll be hood forever, I’m the new Sinatra, And since i made it here, i can make it anywhere, Yeah they love me everywhere, Finn I used to cop in Harlem, all of my dominicanos Right there up on broadway, brought me back to that McDonalds, Took it to my stash box, Five Sixty State street, Catch me in the kitchen like a simmons whipping pastry, Puck Cruising down 8th street, off white lexus, Driving so slow but BK is from Texas, Me I’m up at Bedsty, home of that boy Biggie, Now i live on billboard, and i brought my boys with me, Say wat up to Ty Ty, still sipping Malta Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives, J-gga i be spiked out, i can trip a referee, Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from… Everybody In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, Theres nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, these streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you,Lets here it for New York, New York, New York Finn Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game, Dude i made the yankee hat more famous than a yankee can, You should know I bleed Blue, but I aint a crip tho, But i got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though, Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we selling rocks, Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop, Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back, For foreigners they ain't for it, they act like they forgot how to act, Puck 8 million stories out there and their naked, Cities is a pity half of y’all won’t make it, Me i gotta plug a special and i got it made, If Jesus payin LeBron, I’m paying Dwayne Wade, 3 dice cee-lo 3 card marley, labor day parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty, Long live the World trade, long live the king yo, I’m from the empire state thats… Everybody In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, Theres nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Lets here it for New York, New York, New York Artie Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick, the side lines Is lined with casualties, who sipping life casually, Then gradually become worse, don’t bite the apple Eve, Caught up in the in crowd, now your in-style, End in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out, The city of sin is a pity on a whim, Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them, Finn Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out, Everybody ride her, just like a bus route, Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin, and Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends, Came here for school, graduated to the high life, Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight, Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion, The city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien Everybody In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, Theres nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Lets here it for New York, New York, New York Mercedes One hand in the air for the big city, Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty, No place in the World that can compare, Put your lighters in the air, Everybody say yeaaahh come on, come, yeah, Everybody In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, Theres nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Lets here it for New York, New York, New York Charts Videos thumb|300px|right|Official Acapella thumb|300px|right|TV Scene Videos containing: footage of the featured song from the episode 'Audition' and acapella version of the song. Category:Music Category:Season Two Category:Singles Category:Audition Category:Glee Songs Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:Jay-Z Category:Alice Keys Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Sam Evans Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High Category:Music Videos Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Artie Abrams Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Songs Category:Sunshine Corazon Category:Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions